In order to optimize a user's web experience so as to provide faster and more convenient services to browse web pages, most browsers have a function of keeping statistics on “most frequently visited web pages” (such as to popular news website, social network website, email service provider or on-line shopping website, etc.) which may record how often a user may visit the web pages from a browser. The browser may keep statistics on the several individual web pages which are linked to the most frequent visited web pages. As a result, the statistics may provide convenience in guiding the user to launch directly to the most frequently visited web page, and intuitively direct the user to the corresponding links on the most frequently visited web pages without further searches.
The existing method of calculating the statistics of the “most frequently visited web pages”, however, are limited only to the newly opened tab page in the browser. For example, a new tab page in the browser may be opened by inputting one of: a web address, web page navigation, a web page bookmark or a web page history, etc. in order to visit the web page. The actual process of visiting the web page under the same tab page is considered in the statistics calculation. However, the redirecting through a link (i.e., clicking on the link) of the current web page to another web page may not be included in the statistics calculation under the existing statistical method. Consequently, the results calculated under the existing method may not accurately reflect a comprehensive statistical analysis of the most frequently visited web page.